Episode 1220 (7 December 1995)
Synopsis Arthur's trials and tribulations continued this episode with the headlines being splashed all across the Walford Gazette. It was the general topic of conversation in every location in the square. Robbie was in the cafe and his resolve about staying a vegetarian seemed to fading fast until he saw Ted's daughter talking to Bianca and Tiffany and he changed his order to a Cheese & Tomato sandwich. What followed was a stilted and somewhat one sided conversation between them and it's unclear where there "relationship" is headed. Nigel meanwhile was rapidly getting on Phil's nerves over at the arches with his discussion about Arthur and crime in general and he stated how he hated the fact that real criminals such as murderers got away with their crimes e.g. "the bloke who torched Frank's car lot". This of course made Phil bristle somewhat, so with some negotiation with Grant he arranged for Nigel to start at the Vic as a potman. Back at the courts, Arthur's case was being heard and the obvious history was being dragged up hinting that Arthur might be mentally unstable and prone to injuring himself during this crisis. I must say that at this stage Arthur seemed to have taken leave of reality somewhat as he was sat in the box with a whimsical smile on his face looking a tad vacant. In fact when he spoke to Pauline he seemed intent on avoiding all issues of relevance and importance. To me it looks like Arthur might have taken another little trip over the edge. When court was resumed Arthur's application for bail was denied and he was led away to remand. The ramifications were soon felt for the rest of the Fowlers as Martin was sent home from school due to the distress the situation was causing him and generally the mood was black. Mark discovered the reporter who had done the nasty story on Arthur poking around the square looking to do a follow up story and promptly punched him. That in itself was satisfying because that reporter was somewhat annoying all through the episode. Arthur was put in a cell with a young bloke who looked to be something of a hard case. He seemed somewhat surly and didn't speak much apart from asking Arthur if he could have his tobacco ration. Credits Main cast *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Michael Tudor Barnes as Willy Roper *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Ross Kemp as Grant *Michael French as David *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Tony Caunter as Roy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah *John Pickard as Kevin *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Glen Davies as Mervyn Dale *Gretchen Franklin as Ethel *Leonard Fenton as Dr. Legg *Robert Turnbull as Man in Prison *Ulric Browne as Winston *Madeleine Newbury as Justice of the Peace *Luke Adams as Clerk *Mark Haddigan as Keith Bygraves *Selinda Cadell as Mrs Stoddard *Glynn Sweet as Sergeant Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes